A Snake To Trust
by J4TL
Summary: Wally's working his dream job, living in a decent apartment with his long-time girlfriend in a city that needs the Flash less and less as the days go on. So if his life is just the way he wants it, why is he so drawn to a guy who can only serve to ruin it? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to DC**

* * *

The inconsiderate blare of a ringtone pierced the early morning quietude, waking not only the tenants of this apartment, but probably also those of the entire block. A reflexive shuffle on the double bed ensued as one of the occupants tried with great difficulty to maneuver over the other and retrieve the offensive device, and after an effort far too excessive for a Monday morning, they managed to locate the phone.

"This had better be good Sherwin."

Wally, having not only been rudely awakened at some ungodly hour, but nudged and clawed over as well in Linda's haste, groaned unintelligibly as if to agree with her. He had only been allowed to sleep just a few short hours before and he had to get up for work a few short hours later, meaning he was going to be exhausted and irritable for the whole day.

"What? Bruce Wayne?"

He sleepily rolled over to face his girlfriend who he found, thanks to the fading moonlight, was sitting upright with her naked back to him, clinging the sheets to her chest as she spoke. The way her long raven hair cascaded over her shoulders, leading to her slim waist followed by some of the most delicious curves he had ever seen was a sin. A sin he gladly indulged in.

"I can't believe he wants me to-…Yes, yes of cour-…Tell him thank you so much."

She tossed the phone back onto the nightstand and began extracting herself from the tangle of sheets. It was a moment before Wally made sense of what was happening, his tiredness impeding on his processing.

"Hey, come back. Where're you going?"

Linda gathered her hair and turned to Wally, enough for what little light there was to catch her prominent cheekbones and her plush lips. However, it was the smile gracing her features that really caught his attention.

"It was Sherwin. Fred got a call saying Bruce Wayne's on a flight here and he wants me to go cover his arrival," she said excitedly.

"So?"

"So? Wally, it's Bruce fucking Wayne!" Linda realized she was acting a little too excited about meeting him and thought about apologizing to Wally. But to her relief, in contrast to her usual annoyance, the comment went unregistered by Wally. It was just past four a.m. after all.

"And," she tried again, "it means out of everyone, Fred's choosing to keep me! I might actually have a job."

Wally smiled. It was fantastic news. Since he had decided to progress their relationship a year ago by asking Linda to move in with him, thigns had been rough. Both were in their third year of university at the time, with Wally set to finish his degree that year. His passion for science was unparalleled, something that did not go unrecognized by the faculty. As a result, he was allowed to double his load for the year and got an outstanding reference upon graduating.

Meanwhile, Linda had spent a considerable amount of her time interning at various news stations, trying to build an impressive resume and rapport in the field. What little free time they both had was then spent working, trying to produce enough money for rent and utilities.

At one point they had to borrow from Linda's father, an issue that placed an incredible strain on their relationship. However, Wally had managed to land a full-time job at a forensics laboratory straight out of college, which stabilized their lives extensively. The fact that something similar may happen to Linda was a blessing to them both.

"That's great to hear. I'm really happy for you," he sighed happily as he idly played with her hair. She gazed at him lovingly before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I'm just happy I don't have to do all that intern shit now. This'll be my first time as an actual journalist," she whispered, her eyes becoming vacant as she clearly thought about the rest of her career. Wally smiled broadly, happy that she was finally able to live out her dream as a reporter.

Then all too quickly, she snapped out of her reverie and climbed out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Wally was awake now, and watching her naked form move fluidly around the room was stirring a certain area of him.

"Hey," he called out to her just as she was about to open the bathroom door. She paused by the handle and turned to Wally who was on his side now, propped lazily on his elbow. The sight was unquestionably arousing as his position put him on full display for her. His arms, his chest, his abs, his legs, all of them were calling out to her, beckoning her to return to bed. Memories of only a few hours ago came flooding back to her, how each part of him worked in rhythmic synchronization with each other to bring her over the edge again and again and again. It didn't help that he was thinking something similar, the smirk wrought on his gorgeous features signaling as much.

"Wally, I can't. I have to get ready."

"C'mon…just a few rounds. You know you want it."

Her thighs involuntarily clenched at his provocative inflection and felt her resolve slowly weaken. Something she quickly realized was going to potentially cost them in the long run.

"I'm sorry Wally but Bruce Wayne's too good an opportunity to miss. Maybe tonight though." She had slipped into the bathroom before Wally could reply, causing him to switch off his charm and fall disappointedly onto his back. He was busy that evening, as he had an important appointment to attend. In a sense it was the silver lining, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

He glanced at the clock and figured he could squeeze in another two and a half hours sleep before he had to get up. But trying to achieve this end was difficult though, as after Linda left, he was suddenly struck by a nagging question he regretfully forgot to ask her: just who was this Bruce Wayne?

* * *

"Hey, Wally, you got anything on those fingerprints yet?"

He looked up from his reference books and paperwork to find his boss standing before him clutching a clipboard close to his chest while he fixed his glasses with the other. His appearance was of the typical mid fifties: the beginnings of a receding hairline, wrinkles that were establishing themselves gradually, a fairly basic sartorial choice. But what it didn't reveal was the inner light-heartedness that had managed to survive even through some of the most grotesque and heinous cases put in front of him.

"Nah not yet Ivan. Cross-referencing didn't come up with anything in our immediate database so the guy's either new or out of state. Serge thinks it's the latter and he's filed to access the national one to see if he can get something."

"An interstate guy you think? Hmm, what a shame, I was hoping we could be done with this case an go home early today."

"Yeah, me too. What's more is the green rocky stuff found at the scene. It's not anything on the periodic table. And the glowy-ness? Not your standard radiation. Seems like mystery man was after some mystery rock for some mystery reason and ran off to some mystery place."

"Good going Wally. I knew I could count on you."

"What can I say? My observational powers are infallible."

Wally shrugged nonchalantly, causing Ivan to laugh heartily.

"You'd better watch it West beacause your teetering on the edge of a pay rise."

He continued to chuckle to himself as he walked away, leaving Wally to resume his research.

"Oh and Wally," Ivan called, causing Wally to look up again, "why don't you go get yourself a coffee or something. You look a little tired."

A little was an understatement as he had been fighting an uphill battle all day trying to stay awake, almost costing him his life at one point as he accidentally swerved into oncoming traffic on his way to work. He hoisted himself from his place behind the computer and trudged toward the lounge, coffee, rightly so, being his only salvation.

He pushed open the door to find the area almost vacant save for Henry sitting in front of the T.V.

"Heya Wally, what's happening?"

"Nothing much, just refueling. You?" Wally asked. He poured himself half a mug before pillaging the sugar stock, ripping open six packets a time until he counted twenty-four.

"Me neither, but after today we're gonna be hella busy."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Come see for yourself."

Wally looked over to his friend who then gestured towards the T.V. He sipped on his sucrose mixture as he weaved his way around the couch and watched what appeared to be the mid afternoon news.

…_last night. Our reporter Amelia Davies is at the scene, Amelia, are we any close to finding out what exactly happened?_

_Well Tricia unfortunately no real advancements have been made in the past few hours. However it's believed that both the robbery and the hit and run at the wharves are, in fact, related. As for the shootouts, Police are still investigating the situation…_

Wally winced at the news as an undeniable guilt consumed him. The past couple of months had been peaceful; the most dangerous situation he had to face was the risk of burning his apartment down when he tried to cook dinner for Linda. But the night he decided to relax and spend time with his girlfriend, the bad guys seeped out of the framework and ran riot in the city. He should have known the quiet always precedes the storm.

"Hey, by the way, you gonna go get it today? Or have you chickened out already?"

It was a moment before Wally realized he was asked a question, by which time Henry had already assumed his answer.

"Haha, knew you didn't have the balls to go through with it."

"Wha- NO! N-n-no, I'm still doing it. I'm going after work though, whenever that finishes."

"Well…" Henry started as he watched Wally all the while. He was anxious, which was good. It meant his heart was in the right place.

"Why don't you go now? I'll cover for you."

"Really! You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing? Trace yeah? Shouldn't be a problem."

Wally grinned broadly, setting his now empty mug on the coffee table and running out the door.

"Thanks a lot man," he called over his shoulder, completely oblivious to the slackened posture and discouraged sigh that left Henry on his way out.

* * *

"Ooo, Wallace how lovely it is to see you. Come in, come in. How are you dear?"

"Meh. Can't complain Mrs. Filbert. Especially when things are finally starting to settle down with the bills and all that. Makes living with Linda a lot easier."

"Hawhawhaw yes, I'm sure it does. But I'm afraid I must warn you that this is as good as it gets. It only goes downhill from here on in hawhawhaw."

"I know, and I'm ready for it. More than ever."

"Then I shan't keep you too long m'dear. Come, follow me. Through here."

Wally followed the elderly woman past the counters into a hallway where they came to a room with a table, some chairs and numerous drawing cabinets lining the walls. She ushered him into a seat before making her way over to a cabinet on the far side of the room and crouched to retrieve a display case from the bottom drawer, vehemently refusing Wally's offers to help. She carried the case over to the table and gently sat it down, making quick work of the locks. Inside were exquisite, handcrafted pieces, all of which dazzled Wally with their lustre and refractivity.

"Now, which ones speak to you dear?"

One by one he began evaluating them against his non-negotiable criteria: it had to have a moderately complex design, nothing too simple and nothing too intricate; it had to be silver as too often did Linda make it clear to Wally that she preferred it over gold; and it had to sparkle quite a bit since he gathered she was partial to everything that glittered.

"Mmm, none of them really Mrs. Filbert. I think she might like something a little more errr...calmer I suppose. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yes, yes, of course, not a problem. These are quite flashy. Wouldn't want to be blinding everyone watching the Channel 2 news now would we? Hawhawhaw. Are there any other specifications you can think of?"

"Ummmmm…she likes silver, I know that. Aaaand…something with little green in it, I think. Green's her favorite colour."

"Well it's no wonder it is, isn't it? You do have quite the most brilliant eyes I think I have ever seen."

"Why thanks Mrs. Filbert! You know if you keep talking like that, I just might have to marry you instead."

"Oooo! Hawhawhaw Wallace, stop it you devil hawhawhaw."

He couldn't help grinning at the flustered lady as she retreated to the corner again, musing about the prospect of such a "dashing and handsome young lad". She returned with another display case full of unique, silver pieces with a fair selection of them encrusted with emeralds of various sizes. But it was before she even managed to open the case did he spot the perfect ring. The hoop branched into three on both sides before the shoulder, interweaving in a Celtic fashion before encircling two small, circular emeralds either side of a larger diamond table.

"That's the one."

"That was quick. Are you sure? Take all the time in the world dear."

"Don't need to. I've got it. That's the one I'm going to propose to her with."

Mrs. Filbert chuckled to herself; the look of awe and determination on Wally's face was undeniable. At her age, the sight of such devotion and adoration in youth was an honor to behold, a trait that Wally embodied perfectly. Without any further need of convincing, she opened the top desk drawer and fished out the necessary forms.

"Well in that case Wallace, I'm going to have to get your autograph in a few places. This is the order, I believe. No, sorry, this is insurance, but sign here anyway. Aha, here it is, and if you could sign here too that'd be wonderful. And here is the warranty, so if you could sign here as well for me…"

Wally scribbled his name in all the places her was required to, eager to get all the paperwork out of the way.

"And that's it dear. It should arrive anywhere from a couple of days to a few weeks, depending on how lazy people these days are. Hawhawhaw."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Good thing she doesn't graduate for a few months But uh…you sure that's it? Don't you need my details or her ring size or something?"

"No, no, I'm sure I have a record or two of hers lying around somewhere. You just go on and charm that girl in the meantime."

"Sure will Mrs. Filbert. And thanks a lot too. For everything."

Wally stood excitedly from his seat and enveloped the old lady in a friendly hug once he made his way around the table, startling her in surprise before breaking out into a cluster of giggles. He withdrew from the embrace, holding her by the shoulders, radiantly beaming.

"If all goes well, I'm gonna be a married man."

"That's right young Wallace. A married man indeed," she laughed as he collected his things from beside his chair and bounded out of the store. She allowed herself a moment to collect herself in the aftermath of energy that was Wally. She sincerely admired the life force in him, and the contagious effect it has whenever you were graced with his presence. It had been quite some time since someone had made her feel like she did back in her late teens, especially since the untimely passing of her husband a little over half a century ago. The only man who managed to captivate the mayor's daughter, who managed to persuade her from a law placement at Oxford and come with him to America, who despite all the hardships of the depression and the difficulty of being an apprentice jeweler, managed to convince her that life would be ok. How blessed a room would have been to have both of them merry within it.

The repetitive tapping of a bell startled her from her thoughts, making her realize just how disconnected she had been from the world. It was time to return to reality, to continue what was his passion and resume what, as a result, was now hers.

"Oh I'm so sorry m'dear, I must've dozed off. How can I help you?"

* * *

"_Hey I'm so sorry sweetie, I've been called back at the office after uni, so I'm gonna be home late tonight, again. Ugh. But hey! Make sure you watch the 9 o'clock bulletin, okay? Love you."_

The dial tone followed by the beep disgruntled Wally, his previous excitement forgotten. He slumped into the sofa and unpacked the Chinese he had gotten for the two of them, which given Wally's furnace for a metabolism, could have fed six. He turned on the T.V. and flicked it to Channel 2 for the news like she said, watching some sort of game show in the interim.

"The lie detector," he called out to the T.V.

"_I'm not quite sure. Susie. It thinks it's either B or D."_

"_Take your time David. If you get this right, you could walk away with one million dollars."_

"_I know…I know. But I think I'll trust the audience and go with D, the radio. Final answer."_

"_Oh no…oh David the answer was in fact B, the lie detector. You've just missed out on a million dollars as well as dropping you back to twenty five grand…"_

"Shoulda listened to me buddy," Wally grunted as he finished his fourth box of noodles while the program ended and the news intro played.

"_Hi I'm Tricia Barkley, thanks for joining me. Well the air was certainly abuzz today, with the CEO of Wayne enterprises, Bruce Wayne, touching down today in Central City. He arrived this morning ahead of his business schedule today, creating quite the scene at the airport. Our reporter Linda Park was there to greet him."_

Wally perked up at the sound of Linda's name and edged further forward in his seat. The luck she had today was incredible, not only had had she been picked as the intern to keep as well as the reporter to cover the story, but she was the headlining the bulletin too. He had never been so happy for her.

"_Well the temperature in Central City today sure did go through the roof as the unbelievably gorgeous Prince of Gotham himself arrived in his own private jet this morning. The incredibly sexy billionaire originally wasn't supposed to arrive until Wednesday, with reports stating he may be thinking of expanding his trillion-dollar empire here. But more importantly, this astoundingly hot playboy is, in fact, single, so, ladies, its time to step up to the battering plate and see if you can wring a leash around his neck and tame this wild badboy."_

Wally sat gaping at the T.V. as montages of Bruce Wayne exiting the plane played before him. What kind of journalism was that? He had always thought Linda wanted to become respected within the field, not some gossiping entertainment reporter. But what irked him the most was the way she sounded like she believed all of what she was saying. He passed it off as her magnificent acting, realizing that she had never said things like "incredibly sexy" or "astoundingly hot" pertaining to him. It was then that a mid-shot of Bruce appeared on the screen. He was _very_ tall, given his towering stature in relation to everyone else around him. His hair was as black as midnight, as well as thick and seemingly luxurious, slicked back revealing his perfectly chiseled features. His skin was that of a deep bronze tone while his body, though clad in probably expensive silks and fabrics, was quite easily seen to be extraordinarily muscular.

But what really stood out were his eyes. They were deep set, framed closely by his black eyebrows, accentuating the most alluring shade of blue Wally had ever seen. They were like crystalline ice, cold and calculating as they observed the media circus before him. They were the eyes that lure you, enchant you, tempt you, bend you to there will. Wally couldn't stop the shiver that ran the length of his body. The man was the ultimate seducer, leaving no room to question wonder why women gravitated towards him. He only hoped Linda didn't fall too hard for him.

"_And for a change of pace now, the police are no closer to finding out who was responsible for last nights sudden uproar leaving 5 people injured and 7 people hospitalized…"_

"Oh, right…"

In a matter of time infinitesimal at most, Wally had donned his spandex suit and was out the door, scouring the City for any sign of trouble. In a matter of seconds, he had managed to rake the entire city, finding no cause for concern. Having cleared that, he decided to do some investigating of his own into the issue of the previous night. The evidence that was coming in from the scene at the lab weren't enough to draw any sort of connection between them.

He zipped his way to the prawn broker shop on the outskirts of the city he thought he recognized on the news. That in itself was a mystery to him: why forgo a jewellery store in favour for that house of trash. He arrived to find the street was pretty much deserted, the street lamps providing what little light they could offer to help Wally discern his surroundings. He walked up to the entrance and let himself in as he guessed the owners had relocated while the police investigated the area.

The tinkle of the bell echoed eerily in the dark, empty room, effectively unnerving Wally. He wandered blindly into the darkness in search of the light switch making every effort to avoid all the police taped areas he managed to constantly walk into. After bumping into almost everything in the store, he found himself behind the counter where he thought he could make out the outline of a lamp. It would have to suffice, as the main lighting switch was apparently kept hidden. He turned on the lamp and it flickered pathetically to life, casting strange shadows on the walls due to the horribly designed lampshade.

Or at least it did. A whirling metallic object flew forth from the shadows over Wally's left shoulder and sliced through the fixture, bringing darkness back to the area. Wally whipped to the origin of a sound made by some sort of fabric, panicking at his lack of ability to assess the situation he was in.

He was suddenly grabbed by the front of his suit and flung unceremoniously across the room, his back slamming against the wall adjacent to the entrance. He collapsed helplessly to the ground, hearing pronounced footsteps heading towards him. But by the time he had managed to collect himself, he was pulled harshly off the ground by his suit again and rammed back into the wall. His hands of their own accord grasped onto the thick, solid forearm of his attacker as to relieve the strain the spandex was placing upon him and regain his bearings. When the pain had subsided a little, he raised his head to try and identify the guy holding him, the feeble light that was coming in from the street lamp outside making the job finally possible, but not any less shocking.

"You…you're that one from Gotham, aren't you?"

He had heard all about him. When Gotham, one of the four existing megacities known for its class, wealth and sophistication, was overrun with self-interested gangsters and murderous psychopaths, a figure had appeared out of nowhere and restored order back to the place. He was their savior, their beacon of hope in a time when hope was but a memory, and now, he was their hero. So why was he in Central City attacking him unreasonably?

"You're Batman."

He was pretty tall if he was still only face to face with Wally who was suspended some way off the ground. He also had to be incomprehensibly strong if he managed to throw Wally across the room like weighed nothing more than a rag doll. The darkness of the room concealed most of his appearance with the exception of his whited lenses, similar to Wally's, which were now slits that analyzed him carefully, as well as the lower portion of his face. He noticed the man had a masculine jaw and lips that begged to be kissed.

Wally internally reeled at that, the unexpected thought stirring something inside of the speedster. Something dangerous yet exciting, uninvited but welcomed. It frightened him.

"We finally meet..."

His voice was deep and resonating as he spoke with a curious wonderment, chipping at Wally's resistance and coaxing docility in him.

"…Wally."

Whatever calmness had washed over Wally was now superseded by fear. He had taken extreme caution in protecting his identity, trusting no one with the knowledge of his other life. The fact that Batman somehow knew was unsettling: just how much did he know?

"W-what are you doing here?"

The awestruck look on his face vanished and his demeanor visibly hardened, causing Wally to instantly regret the question.

"I'm looking for someone," he growled astutely, his voice reverberating within Wally's loins, "so stay out of my way."

He could feel himself involuntarily hardening inside his protective cup giving him all the more reason to try and escape from the dark knight's hold. But it was futile, he had a grip of an iron vice and his attempts were hindered by the need running through him. He couldn't understand his body's response to the other male.

"It's _my_ city. I think that means I call the shots."

There was a pause as the remark stunned Batman into silence. But the full-blown smirk that appeared on Batman's face soon after told of his poor choice of reply. He shifted when he saw the stronger man bring his large, free hand to his own mouth and bite on his index finger, smiling all the while, trapping his glove between his teeth to remove his hand from the piece. It did nothing to help Wally's predicament; to him, the action seemed so kinky.

He was so focused on trying to resist his bodily urges that he was totally unaware of what the other man was doing, gasping when he felt the cool, night air hit first his abs before reaching his chest.

Batman, starting from the base, had collected all of Wally's shirt until both of his hands had met, switching them to allow him to ride further up Wally's chest to his neck, exposing all of the younger one's torso.

He leaned in towards the younger's ear and laughed softly when he heard a slight gasp.

"You think you're the boss too huh?"

He drew back to inspect the one locked in his grasp, humming deeply in appraisal at what he saw. The kid was lean, his muscles beautifully toned and defined, casting such wondrous shadows from the soft light seeping through the door. He ran his warm, rough hand along what he found to be the incredibly smooth and soft skin of the younger one, the span of it able to encompass a considerable area.

"Mmm, you'd make a nice toy," he purred, watching Wally's abs twitch of their own accord in response to his feather light strokes, the labored breathing of the other making his enjoyment shamelessly evident.

"S-stop…what are y-" Wally gasped before breaking out into a cry. Batman had jerked his pants harshly down his legs, his cup clattering loudly off to the side as his semi-erect length sprang free from its confines. He sighed in relief at the blissful release while the older man let out a dark, humorless laugh as he grabbed the hardening member.

"Yeah, you're a big boy aren't you," he growled as he pumped the younger one, savoring the way he tried to suppress his moans to only have them invariably slip, the way his legs scrambled to find purchase on the wall behind him to try and escape, the way he brought one of hands down to latch onto the forearm pleasuring him and weakly attempt to stop him.

"This…this…this…" Wally attempted. He was lost in the feeling of the other's large, coarse hand encircling him, the rough friction it created with his sensitive head as well as its overwhelming warmth subduing him.

The pleasure consumed him entirely, overriding every advanced cognitive function except those of basic instinct: lust, desire the need for gratification dictating him. He mustered the little sensibility and control he had left over his body and began shaking his head.

But Batman had other ideas. He lifted Wally a little higher up the wall and switched his grip on Wally's raging erection before leaning in towards his chest, licking hungrily at his nipple. Wally moaned liberally at the sensation, bucking erratically into the other's hand. The hand that was grasping onto the one Batman was using to hold him up made its way to the head now ruthlessly assaulting his erogenous area and pushed with the aim of stopping the act.

But, to Wally's sexually induced ignorance, his body did the contrary, weakly tugging Batman closer to him, guiding his hand up and down his shaft. It made Batman smile as he lapped brutishly at the youth's sensitive nub, reveling the feeling of Wally leaking uncontrollably in his hand. He began to run his thumb over the other's slit on his upward strokes, eliciting passionate cries from the body he was ravaging.

For Wally, the sensations were too much, and it wasn't long before he reached his peak. Every muscle in his body unitarily contracted in time with each wave of his release as the euphoria pulsed violently through him. His voice was lost to him all the while, and so too was his rational awareness and his strength.

Batman milked him thoroughly throughout Wally's climax, continuing even after he felt the body he was holding go limp and the cock he held start to soften. With one last lick, he drew back from the body to admire the scene. The kid was visibly drained. His head lolled forward while his sculpted chest and his six pack shuddered with each breath. And then there was the beauty of his groin, his pants clinging tightly under his sack while his impressive length was slick and shiny in the pale light.

He dropped the body carelessly on the ground and walked out the door into the empty street. He had spent too much time playing the boy, and when it came to the Joker, every second counted. As much as he would have liked to indulge in his newfound pet, his thirst for vengeance came first. After that was sated, he will have his way with the boy.

He mounted the bat-pod and revved the engine before tearing down the street towards the wharves.

He would meet with the speedster again in the near future. That he was sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story, your feedback means a lot. Originally, this was supposed to be just a sex-oriented fic but a lot of you seem to be interested in the story side of things. As a result, I've had to think of a reasonable storyline and so I've changed a little of the first chapter (I think it's just the bit where Batman and Flash meet each other) to make it make a little more sense. **

**Also, I've never touched a DC comic in my life, so bits of this will be taken from wikipedia summaries of plotlines and others will be taken from the cartoon. So I'm sorry if things seem a little confusing at times, but I guess the bright side is that you can kind of help me write this fic. In fact, I got the inspiration for this chapter from a review (from Kyer i think).**

**Leading on from that, can anyone suggest how I should get into comic books? The comic book store has way too much variety and I have no idea where to begin. Your help will be massively appreciated.**

**Time to shut up now...**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to DC**

* * *

"Ow, fffff-ar! Son of a…"

Wally shook his hand angrily as if he could cast the painful throbbing from his finger and continue with his task.

It had been two long, arduous, guilt-burdened days since his encounter with Batman, each day adding to the accumulating weight hanging heavily from his conscience. The memories still lingered, giving him constant reminders of his betrayal to Linda, twisting every innocent sentence she spoke into a hurtful accusation.

He tried rationalizing the situation in a way that justified his response. With Linda kept busy juggling her internship and final year assignments, intimate moments with her were few and far between. Being in what was traditionally a sexually active age range, the urges he had to frequently suppress were bound to explode spectacularly. So when he was dealt a hand that offered him such an escape, of course his body was going to agree to it completely. Unwaveringly. Submissively.

"Shhhhh-oot! Mother…"

He clutched the finger the nail had brusquely scraped against as it slid along the timber, having been held distractedly at an angle rather than perpendicular to the wood.

He mentally chastened himself for his lapse in awareness. And in judgement. Would any other man react in the same way? He imagined they would try to get Linda in the mood, maybe do so much as so to cook dinner or something cliché. But Linda, being the level headed woman she wanted to be, though unknowingly already was, would bluntly deny their advances. So the man, if he were to be a moral equivalent to Wally, would rightfully respect her wishes and wait. If he were the opposite, he would go straight to another girl and get her instead to satisfy his needs. But Wally, he did something totally different. He allowed himself the touch of another man to say the least, never mind welcoming it entirely. So where did that place him?

"Argh, you piece of-"

"Hey, Wally. You want some tea or something? You look like you could use a break."

"Er, yeah. Sure. I'll just be a sec."

The only relief he found in the whole thing was that it was the Flash to whom these things happened, not him. If someone went and explained to Linda what had happened with Batman, they would have to at some point assert that Wally West, a fresh-out-of-college forensics graduate, was indeed the fastest man alive. Knowing Linda, she would probably smile at the person awkwardly as she did her best to conjure an excuse to get away from them.

After successfully hammering the two slats together, he briefly packed away his toolbox and made his way inside, sighing when he sank into the lavish sofa. Soon enough, a teacup was placed onto the lacquered coffee table before him to which he lazily reached out for.

"You ok Wally? You seem a little…distracted today."

"Hm? Nah, I'm fine Mrs. Johnston-"

"Melissa. God Wally I'm not that old."

"Sorry, it's a habit."

He took a long sip of his tea in hope of a short conversation. He had been told many times how much of an open book he was, how no one ever really needed to try and read Wally as he would be practically dictating his thoughts through his actions. It was a curse to him as his lies were as transparent as glass, this one being no different.

"Wally, it's been fours hours and you've managed to stake three posts. If you were actually fine, you would've ran a fence around the city by now."

"Hey, hey, hey. Maybe I like to take my time with my art. Besides, it's not like you're paying me-"

"Only because you won't let me! Wally, I'm not complaining about how slow my fence is being replaced. In fact, for someone to come and offer to do it for free, well, they can take all the time in the world. But what I _am_ complaining about, is how off you seem today and how you're trying to hide it. I mean, if you didn't feel like coming today, you should've rang and said so. It's not like I would've gotten angry or anything-"

"No, Melissa, it's not like that. It's…"

Wally threw himself back further into the sofa as he squeezed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. Perhaps he could try and gain a different insight into the situation, though he would have to word it meticulously to avoid revealing too much.

"Ok. So. There's this person right. A-and this person yeah, they…did something to me. No! Involving me I should say. Sorry, but um, yeah, and…I didn't want to, but I did anyway, and I think I ended up wanting to, but I know I shouldn't have, 'cause this other person told me not to, well not told, but because they exist, it means I can't…and yeah."

Wally had no idea what he said, and from the look that Melissa gave him, neither did she. He returned to his tea and drained it in one go.

"Now you're being mysterious. Wally, do you-"

"No, you know what? Don't worry. It's actually nothing. It's just something stupid that happened, that I really should've gotten over by now, but haven't. That's all. Doing your fence right now is exactly what I need."

He rose from the sofa, with great difficulty as the it had managed to diminish his strength with its comfort, and carried his teacup to the sink.

"Have you tried talked to Linda about it?"

The question took Wally by surprise and he accidentally dropped the cup, fumbling with it in an effort to catch it before employing his super speed to secure a grasp around it. Luckily, he had his back facing her all the while, and so she saw nothing conspicuously superhuman. Though relieved, he still scolded himself.

"Err Linda? N-no. Don't need to. Like I said, it's nothing. Besides, it's so hard to find a moment with the woman these days. Anyway, I'm feeling better now so I'm gonna go back out and finish the fence. Should have it done in say…half an hour tops?"

He sprinted out the door to end the conversation and finalise his claim. He was fine. The only two people in the world who knew what happened were he and Batman. The sooner he moved on, the sooner he could forget about it.

"Ow! Damn it…"

* * *

He didn't know how and he didn't know why. Wally stood across the road from the pawn shop in the shadowy clutches of an alley, watching the shop's façade as if a certain caped crusader would suddenly drop down from the rooftops and stealthily make his way inside.

"What the hell Wally," he growled in frustration. He had told himself he was there with the strict intent of catching the vigilante, that he would discover whatever it was he was doing in his city and put a resolute stop to it. But now, as he eagerly awaited the man's arrival, he couldn't believe how far he had managed to fool himself.

With a deflated sigh, he stepped out from the darkness and into the feebly lit street. The investigation unit had finished their inspection of the site, as well as every other location deemed suspicious, offering either ineffectual or confounding findings to forensics. The police were no better, requesting the public to contactl them should they have information regarding the situation. That was usually the last stop before it was abandoned altogether.

And then there was the issue of Linda. Although he was proud and happy for her spontaneous success, having seemingly pleased the higher powers to land her a couple of promotions, he couldn't help but feel a little rejected. He knew it was just the past couple of days he was complaining about, but it looked as if the train Linda just boarded wouldn't be slowing down anytime soon.

He zipped around Central City for a while, ensuring there were no disturbances that necessitated him. But the city seemed to do that itself nowadays.

He paused when he arrived at the docks, seeing that there was no immediate threat or anything to do at home allowed him some time to relax and listen to the sound of the swirling water underfoot. He plopped himself onto a nearby railing and gazed out into the horizon.

The colours distinguishing the sky from the water were virtually one and the same. The canvas was simple, perhaps a few sparkles of the stars and ripples of the waves adding a texture to the picture, but not enough to create solid detail.

He knew it was a view he should appreciate, that artists would look and see a world of beauty and harmony. But he didn't, and so he moved from his spot, down the boardwalk alongside the rows and rows of abandoned warehouses. He had never been down here before, and so he strolled idly down the empty passageway, observing the decaying exterior of the edifices.

The buildings were identical in structure, the only thing discerning one from the next were the numbers painted on the metal doors in large block print. Corrugated steel roofing on timber shells with two square windows placed high above the ground gave way to its copy: number 5 looking no different from number 4, number 6 looking no different from number 5, number 7 being slightly different only because its light was on, but returned to being dark and gloomy with number 8.

Wally brought himself to a halt and turned around to number 7. He was right the first time; the lights were indeed on. He was confused; he thought that the warehouses were disowned when the shipping company was liquidated years ago. It was when he paid attention to it did he hear the sounds coming from within it. A crunching sound, a grunt, another crunching sound, a gurgle. He ran into the building, his kinetic energy blasting him through the barred doors, and speedily navigated the maze of wooden crates stacked high to the ceiling. He was shocked to see what was the source of the sound.

There, under the flickering light, was Batman. His back was turned to Wally as his right arm was poised high in the air, a bloody crowbar in his grasp, before bringing it down thunderously on the victim before him, his black cape obscuring the scene. Wally watched as he repeated the process mercilessly, attaining a merciless rhythm to his actions.

"Stop!"

Surprisingly, he did, but not before delivering one last deafening blow.

Wally stood rooted to his spot in fear; his heart beating just as fast as he probably could run. The man was a psychopath, not a savior. He was dangerous and unpredictable, strong and powerful, enigmatic and intelligent. And he was still facing away from him. The dark figure was still and silent, putting Wally on edge with tension.

"I told you to stay away." His voiced boomed throughout the warehouse, hollowing Wally to the core.

"Get away…from the body…n-now."

Silence followed, nobody moving save for Wally's shallow breathing. He knew the man wasn't going to listen to him; he didn't the last time they met. With all the caution in the world, he took a tentative step towards the man, ready to spring into action should the need arise. And it did.

In the blink of an eye, Batman spun to face him, his cape cracking like a whip as it was thrown into the air, revealing numerous spinning projectiles hurtling rapidly in Wally's direction. He was extremely thankful for his ability to move like lightning as the sudden action meant he narrowly evaded each of them, the spinning discs instead decimating the towers of abandoned freight behind him. Had someone else been in his position, he'd hate to think of their fate.

He managed to catch a glimpse of the victim from his new standpoint as Batman reached into his belt. They were a bloody heap with their clothes stained a deep red, helped in part by the fact they were already a dark purple. His hair was limp and matted, tinged a yellow colour faded probably from a green. But what was most remarkable was his face. It was painted a stark white with black rimming his eye sockets like a raccoon. His lips, however, were painted a vibrant red, extending beyond his lipline to create something of a permanent smile. It was unnerving to look at.

Regardless, he made a dash for the beaten man, hoisting him as quickly as he could over his shoulder. But he was too slow, as at some point Batman released a smoke bomb that engulfed the entire warehouse. He was left without any orientation, searching left and right for a reference point he could work off of. But the smoke was thick and his hands were full, the best he could do was wait until it dispersed and protect the man in the meantime.

But a blow to the side overruled that idea, the force throwing him off his feet and into the air, the body bring lost in the process. He crashed to the floor and skidded until his back slammed into the wall. It all became too familiar as he heard footsteps slowly approach him, yet he wasn't able to do anything that could change it. The injuries he sustained prevented him from moving as fast as he liked, and so the most he achieved by the time the older man stopped in front of him was that he managed to sit up and slouch against the wall.

Batman looked down at Wally, his posture vulnerable and unguarded. His legs were spread open, one leg straight, the other one bent, while his hands were by his sides as they tried to push him up to no effect. He crouched between the other's legs and briskly grabbed his chin, forcing the speedster to look at him.

Unlike their previous encounter, the lighting in the warehouse allowed for colour, which revealed the baby pink hue of his lips, as well as the blush of the same shade that swept across his cheeks. His mouth was slightly parted, with his breath coming out in short, shallow pants as he looked nervously back at the dark knight.

He failed to notice the other hand lower to the hem of his spandex shirt as a result, and yelped when he felt the harsh jerk of the material as it slid up over his chest.

"You should've listened to me," Batman rumbled darkly, as he shifted onto his knees. He moved his hands to either side of Wally's waist and grabbed the rim of his pants, where he swiftly jerked the material halfway down his thighs, causing Wally to slip further down the wall and his head to rest forward against his chest.

His protective cup fell to the side in the process, revealing his hardening semi-erect length. He didn't know why he wasn't resisting, settling on the fact that if were to undergo this, he would be distracting Batman from beating the other man. But even as he thought that, he wasn't convinced; he knew that Batman was strong enough to have his cake and eat it too. So why couldn't he find the will to raise his hand and hit the man, to make him stop and pay for assaulting both him and the other.

Batman watched the younger one as he removed both his gloves and tossed them to the side. The softly tanned and flawlessly smooth skin that wrapped tightly around perfectly defined muscles of the younger one begged to be touched, to be marked, to be coloured and bruised. And he would satisfy that request. One day.

He smiled darkly to himself as he saw the other's massive, thick member lie fully erect and profusely leaking against his torso. He grabbed it roughly and gave it a few long strokes to coat the member in the clear fluid, pausing at the base to watch the liquid pour from the tip and run down the shaft before gathering at his hands.

The pleasure that the simple touch gave Wally was confounding, as if the man had somehow managed to rewire his brain to make it amplify each and every sensation and respond to it a hundredfold. He had never produced anywhere near as much pre-cum before.

He whimpered uncontrollably despite making every effort to reign in his reactions, in part because of what he was feeling, and in part because he wanted more.

And so did Batman. As much as he wanted to torture the quaking boy in front of him, the need to taste him became too much. He needed to see if he tasted as good as he looked. He released the younger one, earning him a mewl he wasn't meant to hear, and repositioned his knees further back so that he was now on all fours, his head directly above the other's erection.

Wally sighed in welcome relief when he saw Batman's hand attend to his length again, the intent behind his previous actions gone unregistered. That was until he saw the other man halt his ministrations and lower his head, the long, pink tongue emerging from his sinister smile cluing him of what was to come.

"NO!"

His hands flew to the other's head of their own accord and tried to deter him form continuing. But Wally was weak from lust, and his efforts were fruitless.

He felt Batman take a long swipe over his overly sensitive slit, collecting all the liquid that was flowing a little faster now. His tongue was hot and wet and it sent immeasurable amounts of pleasure up and down his body, making his core contract powerfully and his upper body bow forward off the ground. He quickly went lax again and dropped back to the floor, panting heavily in the aftermath of the overpowering feeling, making him miss the shocked expression that crossed Batman's face.

He rolled Wally's essence around in his mouth, getting a more comprehensive taste as he tried to make sure he wasn't just fooling himself. It was exactly the same as the one he used to indulge in all the time. It had a slight saltiness that sat behind a prevalent sweetness, a modest flavor that truly flourished only when you had it in larger quantities. It was something he had deeply missed.

He wasted no further time into the matter and returned to Wally's twitching manhood, sliding it greedily down his throat until nose touched the other's hairless base before retracting until his lips just encased the head, his tongue licking hungrily against the slit.

Wally cried out at the overwhelming sensation, the pleasure like a dam that, instead of waiting patiently to be channeled, decided it would fit through the floodgates all at once. It was too way too much for him to handle.

His hips bucked furiously into the other's mouth of their own accord, desperate to seek release as soon as possible. But it was to be short lived as Batman pinned his waist securely to the ground, his rhythm never faltering. There was no way out now, all he could do was weather the onslaught.

His legs alternated between bending and straightening, his back arched high off the floor as he moaned loud and shameless. He had never before been taken in his entirety, let alone felt such an exceeding heat and wetness surround him. Although he tried to be modest about it, he knew he was huge in that department, with Linda unable to handle very much before she hit her limit. He was perfectly fine with, happy with what he was given. But seeing the enormously built man between his legs take him with ease, feeling his cock slide smoothly down the other's throat, he never knew what he had been missing this whole time.

It wasn't long before he was brought close to the edge, his hands once again encouraging the act inflicted upon him. And it seemed Batman was aware of it too, ceasing to deepthroat him and instead turn his attention to his head. He expertly massaged the underside of it before mercilessly assaulting the tip.

"M-move…I'm…gonna…"

He came long and hard into Batman's mouth before he had the chance to warn the older one; the orgasm so intense, it momentarily paralyzed him. He cried in wanton desire as he released spurt after spurt of his essence, to which Batman ravenously swallowed to keep up with the incoming flow.

Wally threw his head side to side as the tongue that was steadfast in attending to his tip prevented the pleasure from dissipating, instead prolonging his orgasm far beyond any other he had ever had. It continued even after his climax had eventually settled and his body became hypersensitive, causing him to convulse frenziedly.

With one last lick, Batman allowed the semi-hard member to fall from his lips. He wasn't satisfied with what he was given. He wanted more, he wanted to ravage him, take him, until he wasn't able to remember his own name. But with _his_ murderer within his grasp, he would have to wait a little more.

He peered up towards the speedster, finding the boy completely slack against the wall with his head turned slightly to the side as he panted heavily. He was subdued, and with that knowledge, Batman rose from the floor and retrieved the crowbar lying not too far from where they were. Then, with the cold, bloody tool firm within his grasp, he made his way stoically to the green haired murderer. He would have to take him somewhere else to finish the job as the boy now knew his plans in Central City. It was highly irritating, but if it meant he could take his time and try to make the psychopath feel as much pain as he had felt since _his _death, then it would be worth all his while.

But as he was approaching the beaten heap, he was tackled with considerable force from behind, sending both him and Wally crashing through the empty wooden crates and out the entrance into the open docks. While Batman managed to quickly regain his balance and elegantly break his fall into a somersault, Wally ungracefully collided with the weather worn boardwalk before rolling into the railing where he remained. He was physically exhausted, but the obligation he had to save the beaten man gave him the little strength he had to persist.

He was hauled yet again into the air by his shirt, face to face with an infuriated Batman.

"You don't learn, do you," he viciously snarled. He masterfully delivered a heavy blow to the side of Wally's face before retracting his fist for another punch.

All Wally could do was wince at the impact as his lead-laden body refused to listen to him. There was a fair distance between both of them and the body, meaning if he could somehow manage to escape the brutal onslaught, he would be able to take them both away. Or at least far enough before his body would invariably fail him.

However, his beating was slowly robbing him of consciousness and soon, he too would suffer the same fate as the green-haired man. He had to act soon if he wanted to survive, and the only option he could think of meant he would jeopardise his career as Central City's protector.

But he had no choice.

As Batman prepared for a final strike, Wally slipped from his shirt and stumbled back onto the wooden slats. He sat there for a moment, shirtless and cowl-less as he collected himself and his bearings before cautiously peering up to Batman.

The last thing he expected to see was the look of pure shock etched upon his face.

Batman stood motionless with the younger one's costume in one hand while the other was still poised to attack. He couldn't believed his eyes as he gazed at the boy staring hopelessly back at him.

They were practically identical; how he had failed to notice before was beyond him. While _he_ had a dark blonde hair colour, Wally had a light copper tone, while _he_ had radiant sky blue eyes, Wally had vibrant emerald eyes, and while _he _had a rich tan to his skin, Wally had a light sunkissed tint. Everything else, his beautiful facial features, his slender muscularity, his helpless expression as he looked up at him from the floor, they were virtually the same.

Wally noticed his change in demeanor, which served to frighten him even more. Such a sudden change in the dark knight's behavior could only mean a fiercer relapse into his violent deeds, and so with a hefty effort, he made a dash to the seemingly lifeless body and crouched, trying his quickest to haul him over his shoulder. It wasn't very quick at all though.

"You would save him? Even after what he did to you?"

There was so much Wally heard in those two questions: betrayal, hurt, shock, but most of all, a tenderness, a form of longing evolved from a feeling of regret. He turned from his spot on the floor and found Batman standing there, lost, clutching his shirt with both hands as if to lose it meant to die. There was a distinct stillness for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

As if he had spoken a magic phrase, Batman's manner shifted again and he began walking towards him slow and steady before stopping in front of the speedster, his scrutinizing gaze concentrated on him all the while. He let Wally's shirt fall to the floor as he reached out to stroke Wally's hair.

"What I mean is that we'll be seeing each other again, soon."

It was all he said before walk off past the pair and into the alley between warehouses 6 and 7, evaporating into the darkness.

Wally continued to stare after him, a part of him thankful for his departure, another part wanting to follow the man and console whatever great despondency had come over him. He chided himself at the idea, asserting the fact that the older one was sexually and physically abusing him. But it wasn't convincing enough, he had guiltily enjoyed it, even going so far as seeking it. He realized he hadn't gone out that night with the intention of bringing the man to justice, he had gone out with the hopes that what had happened in the pawn shop might be repeated.

Short gurgling sounds made him cast his thoughts aside and instead bring his attention to the matter at hand. He didn't know what to make of the situation, or of Gotham's hero. He put his costume back on, shirt, cowl and cup before he hoisted the body onto his shoulder.

He hoped Batman would be wrong.

* * *

"Babe, thanks for understanding and being so supportive."

Linda gave Wally a chaste kiss on the lips as she slung her arms around his shoulders. For a second Wally had no idea what to do, settling on kissing her back as the appropriate course of action.

Another two days had passed since that night. Another two days Wally had beaten himself up and drowned in his own guilt.

He had brought the man to the hospital, claiming he had found him in a warehouse bleeding and begging for help. When the nurses began to ask the more difficult questions, he excused himself saying that he saw the perpetrator run away at the scene and he had to go back and catch them.

It was at work the next day that he found the man to be what Gotham knew as the Joker. He saw the inch thick file one the man, he heard the way it made a heavy thud as Ivan slammed it onto the table in front of him. But even as he read the pages upon pages of the felonies the man committed, he remained firm in his belief of his actions. No one, no matter how much wrong they have committed in their life, deserved to die.

He then returned home that day surprised to find Linda and Chinese take-away waiting patiently for him. What he didn't find was the hefty news that hid behind the carefully planned façade. Bruce Wayne had contacted Sherwin about Linda, offering her a position as a junior co-anchor of a morning show in New York. How and why were a mystery to all, but she attributed to the stars aligning.

At first he was apprehensive with the idea, but the pleading look she gave him ultimately won. Things were working out for her better than any of them could have hoped for. That and it wasn't like he was in any position to tell her what to do. He figured some time apart could help him a bit, that way he could find himself again and, when she came back, his devotion to her would be renewed and reinvigorated.

He still compartmentalized the "happenings" to the Flash.

"Y-yeah. I mean, if you're sure about this…"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It just sucks that I won't see you for a while. Come with me!"

"I can't! We already talked about this. I barely just started my job, I can't go walking around expecting transfers already."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just promise me as soon as you're not so fresh you'll come to New York."

"Hey, hey, hey! You're just as capable of coming back to Central too y'know!"

Linda giggled giddily as she hugged Wally tightly. Wally returned the gesture with a little less enthusiasm. He couldn't help the burgeoning feeling of failure, that the hug meant something so much more than a token to sustain them until the next time they would meet.

"_Last call for flight 535 to New York City. Passengers boarding this flight should proceed to gate number 7 immediately."_

"Guess I'd better go."

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

With another kiss, Linda collected her bags and made her way through the bustling crowd towards the gate. He watched as she offered an attendant her ticket who scanned it and returned it to her. Then, with one final wave, she disappeared down the tunnel connecting to her plane.

Wally sighed dejectedly and turned the other way, concentrating on his shoes as he trudged solemnly back to his routine. A routine without Linda.

He hadn't realized he was so absorbed in his depressing stupor until he reached the entrance of the airport. There, without having paid any attention to his surroundings, he collided with another, throwing him off balance. A hand shot out to catch his cotton-covered arm and stabilize him before his steadiness completely deserted him. In an automatic response, he turned to the stranger to apologise for his clumsiness.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't look…ing…"

Holding him firmly, with only a matter of inches separating them, was, admittedly, the sexiest man that had ever existed. He was smiling warmly, exhibiting an array of perfect, white teeth as his crystal eyes bore deep into Wally's bright green ones. Television did not do him any justice at all.

"Are you alright?"

If Wally hadn't already been seduced by the man's looks, then his voice would have done the job. It was smooth and deep, gentle and relaxing, but all the while somewhat familiar. The sudden loss of contact on his arm reminded him he had to respond.

"O-of course Mr. Wayne. W-what about you? Are you ok? I mean I was being stupid and not watching where I was…wait…is that coffee on you're shirt! M-Mr. Wayne I'm so sorry! I mean, it must be really expensive and…I don't have a tissue or anything on me but…I mean I'll gladly pay for it and-"

He was cut off by the resonant sound of laughter and an unintentionally hard clap on the shoulder. The man was built like a god, with every muscle as prominent and solid like a mountain in a range.

"You know, for a boy as young as yourself, you worry far too much. Best leave that thing to us businessmen."

An elderly man materialized beside them both wearing a stringent butler's uniform, complete with a hat and satin gloves, holding a lavish jacket out for the billionaire to take.

"I am afraid a change of attire will have to wait until we are aboard the jet Master Bruce."

"It's no problem Alfred. Do you think you could check the bags through while I grab another coffee?"

"Of course Master Bruce."

Wally watched the exchange, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Bumping into a billionaire and causing him to spill his coffee over himself was something very foreign to the forensic scientist.

"Hey." Wally jolted at his calling, ready to attend to the man whichever way he could.

"Why don't you come get something to eat with me? I'll pay of course."

"No, I couldn't. I've been a nuisance enough as it is. I should probably just get out of your way and-"

"No, really, I insist. If you must, consider your accompaniment payment for my shirt."

He placed his large hand at the small of Wally's back and gently guided him towards a restaurant on the far side of the building, a five star one no less, reserved exclusively for private and first class passengers.

They sat close to the window, overlooking the bay that skirted the airport, with Wally sitting awkwardly in silence while the restaurant chefs clambered over each other to cater for Gotham's royalty. When everything had settled and food, unknown to Wally, had been ordered, the older man turned an inquisitive eye to him as he rested back into the chair.

"To be honest, I don't think I've caught your name as of yet."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Wallace. Wallace West. But everyone just calls me Wally."

"Well then, Wally, what is it you do for a living?"

"I'm a er, I'm a forensics analyst. I get all the evidence and process it, like on T.V., except there's nowhere near as much drama."

"A forensics analyst? So you like the sciences?"

"Yeah, always been a big passion of mine. Dunno where it comes from."

"Really? What do you're parents do?"

"Well uh…my mother…she's…retired…you could say."

"And your father?"

"I've never met him."

Wally kept his eyes downcast as the waiters brought platters upon platters of food to their table. It was a sensitive topic for him, especially when it was brought up as a matter of conversation with a person he barely even knew.

It was strangely silent even after they were left alone, causing him to chance a peek at the other man. He sat there, watching him with an unreadable expression, his features gorgeous and statuesque while his eyes seemed to deconstruct and process him bit by bit. It made Wally shift nervously.

"Why not?"

"Well…I…don't know. I was told that he didn't want anything to do with us and…he kinda just left. I wasn't allowed to ask too many questions about it."

He reached for his knife and fork and began digging into the plate in front of him, hoping to end the conversation. He didn't know exactly what he had put in his mouth, all he knew was that it looked and tasted expensive.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, no. This is all yours, I just wanted a coffee."

"What! No, have some!"

"I'm quite alright Wally. Besides, I imagine a growing boy like you must be constantly starving."

He couldn't refute that statement. It had been just shy of two hours since he had last eaten, but his metabolism made it feel like days. The man would never know just how true his words were.

He inhaled all the food laid before him, sparing not even the garnishes. He could see the chefs watching both disgustedly and angrily at him as he ate, disappointed that the billionaire had not even gone so far as to sample any of their dishes.

"Oh!"

Wally grabbed a napkin, perhaps a little too fast, and briefly wiped his mouth clean before addressing an amused Bruce.

"Thanks for giving my girlfriend that co-anchor job. She's super stoked at the position."

"A co-anchor job? Oh right, yes, Linda wasn't it? It's no big deal. I like to help people with passion and potential. And that young lady certainly has both."

"Yeah she sure does. Too bad you couldn't find her one here though."

"I must apologise for that. If I had known she was committed to someone here I would never have given her the position."

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that at all. We're both really thankful."

Wally reclined further back into his seat and brought both of his hands back behind his head, a goofy smile reaching his lips as he gazed vacantly out the window.

"I guess it'll make proposing to her all the more sweeter when meet again."

There was a slight silence before a chilling laugh sounded from the older man, causing Wally to quizzically face him once again. The man before him had drastically changed from his previous warm, gentle persona. Instead, he was now confronted with a predatory stare that both scared him and caused a familiar heat to pool in groin.

"Proposing? So you think you're getting married do you?"

His voice was dark, laced with contempt and venom. It seemed fluid and easy, consuming a significantly lesser effort than what his previous act took. It was a glimpse into the real Bruce Wayne.

It was a godsend when Alfred appeared beside them looking as apathetic as he had been before.

"Master Bruce, everything has been prepared. Whenever you are ready."

"Thank you Alfred."

Bruce stood as Alfred left them together again, towering over Wally who remained steadfast in his seat.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now, Wally. It was a pleasure getting to know you," Bruce said as he offered his hand for Wally to shake.

There was something in the way he spoke those words that put Wally on edge, the feeling only occurring twice before.

"Likewise," Wally replied as he tentatively reached for the man's hand.

It was then that everything started to make sense.

The man's hand was large, warm and rough, a feeling his body refused to forget since the first time he came into contact with it.

The hand clasped harder around Wally's, ensuring he recognized the owner of such a brutal touch. There was no mistaking it, despite the fact he had only ever felt it on other areas of his body. His blood ran cold, and as if to concretise the realization, he was offered the most salacious smile, the same one he was given from between his legs two nights prior. With the cowl concealing his features, he thought it was a matter of entertainment, but as he stared straight into the man's icy eyes, he knew he was the prey.

The hand that was encapsulated in his grasp was released while the immobilizing eye contact he was locked in was severed. The man was languid as he exited the restaurant, charming everyone he passed with only his gait.

Wally was frozen in his position, the pieces of a puzzle he hadn't known he was to solve slowly arranging themselves into a decipherable form. Batman had arrived the same time Bruce Wayne did, and they both shared the same physical traits. Not to mention Bruce Wayne would have more than enough money to fund Batman's resources. So if Batman desired the Flash, then Bruce Wayne would be after Wally West. But to do that, he would have to first separate him from anyone he was intimate with.

A distinct vibration in his pocket brought him back to the present, but did nothing to dispel his uneasiness. If anything, it multiplied it exponentially. It was Ivan.

_Hey Wals. Pack your bags. Just got a call from head office. For some reason they want you out east in Gotham._

And now, he was going in for the kill.

* * *

**Not the best chapter I've ever written, but I think I run the risk of people losing interest if I don't update in a while. On the other hand, longest chapter of any story I've ever written to date. Woot.**


End file.
